


Stone Cold But Blushing

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, concerned, so much use of the word sama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10328075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: Juvia waits for Gray to wake up. Both concerned for each other but Gray being the stoic man he is, he once again tries to avoid his feelings.Around Chapter 510 during Natsu's dreams





	

Juvia stood and watched Gray sleep. She got used to doing this in a very casual way when he lived with her that she didn’t fangirl as much as the girls thought she would.

That said despite the fact that everyone was helping, Lucy was literally in minimum clothing warming up Natsu and they were all in trouble she growled “Love-Rivals” if they looked at Gray instead of looking at her watching Gray.

Love-Rival… I mean, Lucy was not a problem as she intensely watched Natsu worried out of her mind for him.

Juvia was glad Lucy was caring for Natsu and even more glad that Gray’s breathing was steady. As much as she had to worry about him he was relatively stable and it stopped her from flipping out Rain Woman style. She pondered if people would benefit from her emotions becoming irrational but she also knew it doubled her likeliness of being critically hurt or dying and The Master had sacrificed himself so that they wouldn’t have to. She had to carry on.

Blushing furiously but unable to stop herself she softly sat down and grabbed his hand.

“Please wake up soon. You scared me a lot Gray-sama.” She whispered. She was so glad Porlyusica got Gray to the level he was at.

However no one knew if Gray would ever wake never mind when. She would be brave as she had faith. But seeming him so unemotive was concerning. Even stone cold he had distant emotions readable on his face so it was scary.

Finally after a few minutes worrying and dead to the world she let a tear slip. It hadn’t meant to but it had landed on his arm.

Emotion rippled over his face. A quick grimace and aching eyes trying hard to open. He mumbled, “What’s the wet stuff on my arm?”

Quickly she wiped it off and his eyes opened taking a few moments to register her.

“I was fi.. Nat.. He.. END.. You were..” All of these half words escaped his mouth in under 2 seconds with the volume of a dormouse. Then very Gray-like, he asked stoically, “Why are you holding my hand? What happened?”

She debated letting go for a second but decided against it.

“Gray-sama got really hurt. Apparently Gray-sama was very angry.” Juvia kindly responded.

“Well, that’s just because I… Doesn’t matter, I’m not angry now. So you can let go of my hand.” He replied, blushing heartily, trying to sit up properly.

“If you want Gray-sama.” She replied noticing full well he hadn’t let go of her hand. He didn’t reply only turned from pink to red until she added, “They said Gray-sama may not wake. I knew Gray-sama wouldn’t do it to us. Scared Juvia lots though.”

His eyes widened as he realised the weight behind the words, he didn’t look at her but only squeezed her hand as he replied his face stone cold without emotion, “Scared me too. Now and when I thought… You.. But you’re okay ……Juvia-sama.”

Juvia took a double take. He didn’t just say. But he did. He was as stoic and as distant and Gray as ever but she made him blush incessantly and miracle upon miracles, he called her Juvia-sama. She could die happy if she knew it wouldn’t send him crazy again. So she did all she knew how, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss half on his cheek but cornering on his lip in silence and for a moment everything was help in the air like a time bubble.

She then did the only thing she knew how... She ruined it thoroughly by yelling happily how he called her Juvia-sama and he had missed her and he realised they actually had guests and not only adamantly denied all of it but distracted everyone by trying to get out to go fight some more.


End file.
